femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jina Anderson (The Midwife's Deception)
Jina Anderson, aka Laurie Ann Phelps (Penelope Mitchell), was the main villainess from the 2018 Lifetime film, The Midwife's Deception (airdate March 18, 2018). Laurie Ann Phelps' backstory revealed that she was once pregnant with a baby girl, which she had intended to name Eloise. She had expressed her excitement over becoming a mother on social media, only for her to lose baby Eloise. The loss left Laurie Ann distraught and deranged, as her obsession with becoming a mother led her to resort to sinister methods to achieve her ultimate goal. Laurie Ann's plan began with befriending mother-to-be Sara Miller, doing so by introducing herself as Jina Anderson. Within their first meeting, Sara is won over by Jina's charm, to the point where she asks Jina to become her midwife. Jina happily accepts, and she wasted no time clinging to not only Sara, but her husband, Danny; making somewhat subtle passes at him. However, Jina's behavior is quickly noticed by Allie during a baby shower, with Allie voicing her suspicions of Sara's new midwife. Later that night, Jina appeared in front of Allie while she was driving, leading to a verbal confrontation. Allie stated to Jina that she was seeing through her act, and when she asked Jina what she wanted, Jina revealed the truth: Sara's baby. It was at that moment that Allie started feeling woozy, with Jina revealing that she drugged Allie's drink--right before she smothered Allie to death with a pillow that Allie gave her as a gift. The villainess dumped Allie's body on Sara's yard (in a suggested attempt to frame Sara), and then got to work ruining Sara's good name, which included setting her up as a drunk party girl on social media. Also, the evil Jina continuously drugged Sara in an attempt to control her. Jina's reveal came when Sara was on social media after Emily accused her of going out drinking. After phoning about Jina using credit to make purchases for Sara, she learned that the card belonged to Laurie Ann Phelps, and after a search, she realized that Jina and Laurie Ann were one in the same. Sara's attempts to call and text Danny failed, as Jina made sure she couldn't by disconnecting the landline and shutting off the wifi. As she attempted to escape, Sara encountered Jina, who passed out due to the drugs. Sara woke up to find Jina attempting to induce labor, while also stating that she herself deserved the baby more than Sara and Danny. Jina also revealed that her original plan was to kill Sara and raise the baby with Danny, but she then decided to kill both to make it look like a murder-suicide. Danny arrived home due to Jina calling him about the baby coming, and it was after his arrival that Jina knocked him out with a bat. She then chased Sara out of the house, while revealing everything else she did, including killing Allie. Sara blinded Jina with dust, prompting another chase inside the house, where she found Danny coming to and crawling up the stairs. The villainous psychopath doused the floor with gasoline and started a fire, and as the house was burning down, she mocked Danny about his attempt to get the gun from their safe, even going as far as belittling Danny for not using Sara's birthday as the combination. However, Danny distracted Jina so Sara could appear with the gun and shoot Jina, but not before revealing that the combination was their anniversary. The shot did not kill Jina, but it allowed the couple to escape out of the burning house. As for Jina, she walked out and glared at the couple, before walking back into the burning house, with the assumption that she was killed in the fire. Gallery Twisted Jina.jpg Twisted Jina 2.jpg Jina Arson.jpg Jina Burning House.jpg Category:2010s Category:Alias Category:Arson Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Friend Category:Incapacitator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Murder: Suffocation Category:Murderer Category:Offscreen Death Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Presumed Deceased Category:Demise: Burned Alive